


Indulgence

by semele



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sinks her teeth in his shoulder without warning, the way she always does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Multi Fandom Adult Theme Comment!Ficathon. Prompted by shipperjunkie: _want, take, have_.

“It's easy enough,” thinks Elena as Damon's eyes follow the movement of her hand. “It's really quite easy.”

Want. Take. Have.

She unbuttons his shirt like it's no big deal. Just a thing they do, you see.

She sinks her teeth in his shoulder without warning, the way she always does. Damon stands still, holds her arms for balance and doesn't say a word. He's being a good friend, you see, helping her out when things get rough, making sure she doesn't bite anyone important.

She's calming down as the blood flows. She really is.

He's too close, as per usual. She knows it for a fact that he doesn't need that much leverage, doesn't have to keep his lips so close to her ear. She lets him though. He's been so balanced lately, so peaceful and in control. She'd do anything to make his breath shake just a little bit.

“Are you okay?” asks Damon quietly. “Feeling better?”

She withdraws a little too soon. She doesn't want things to go too far and she can't let herself indulge (this isn't about indulgence). Damon lets go of her immediately, shrugs his shirt back on to cover the bite marks on his shoulder.

“Yeah,” says Elena. “All better. Thank you.”

“Any time,” answers Damon in a perfectly calm voice, no need to get too emotional about this.

Business as usual.

He gives her a polite smile as he opens the door for her, and that tips the scales. Elena has him pinned against the wall in a blink.

She hasn't done this since she was human, but she doesn't hesitate now. She presses her mouth to his before he can even say a word. There're tears in her eyes and blood on her chin, and she'd do anything to make him shake the way she's shaking.

“Elena,” gasps Damon erratically. He's trying to grab her hands, but she presses against him even harder. She needs to hear his heart racing.

“Please,” she says looking him straight in the eye, and suddenly Damon's hands let go of her wrists.

His breath catches in his throat when she cups him through his jeans. Elena can see the veins slowly showing around his eyes, and she gives him a squeeze, grateful that he knew exactly what she was asking for.

Damon helps her unbutton his pants, and then he braces himself against the wall. He's her friend, you see, so he'll do this for her.

It's enough for her to move her hand a few times. Two, three, four strokes, and he's gone, what a terrible mess full of moans and heavy breaths. Elena takes him in one last time before she closes her eyes and inhales deeply. She's warm, at ease and sated; this might even last her for a few days.

She steps away before Damon can reach for her belt to return the favor, straightens her blouse and wipes the blood off her chin.

It's not about indulgence, you see.


End file.
